


Истерика

by risowator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson/Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон очень зол.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истерика

Джим бьется в истерике, он хохочет, ругается, но вывернуться из джоновой хватки не может. Все снайперские точки теперь на нем и немного на Джоне. Шерлок замер в ожидании, зная чьи люди смотрят в прицелы, и ему немного скучно, ведь он надеялся, что Майкрофт даст поиграть подольше. Ожидать невмешательства наивно.  
\- Всё кончено, - тихо говорит Джон. - Но не для нас с тобой, - он, не послабляя захвата, оттаскивает Мориарти через красно-синие шторы в раздевалку, туда, где его приговаривали к выходу на "сцену".

Когда Джон одной рукой ставит замок на двери в положение "закрыто", Мориарти выкручивается, но не успевает отскочить и на два шага, как оказывается впечатанным головой в кафель. Он разбивает бровь, но рад, что не попал глазом в крючок для одежды. Только Мориарти собирается что-то сказать воздух застревает в легких от четкого удара в солнечное сплетение, что заставляет согнуться и пытаться то ли вздохнуть, то ли вытолкнуть из себя несказанное. А Джон не ждет, он наносит удары один за одним, бьет уже лежачего и не считает его человеком. 

\- Ты этим ничего не добьешься, - смеется Джим, смотря снизу вверх так, что, если бы не адреналиновая кровь в висках доктора, можно было почувствовать свою ничтожность, и получает по печени - боль разливается по всей правой половине тела - он заваливается на бок. - Бей меня! - он всё еще смеется, пытаясь подняться, - Ты всё равно не отомстишь за всех.   
\- Я не мщу.

Избиение прекращается. Джон десяток секунд наблюдает за Мориарти, переводя дух. В куртке, обвешанный взрывчаткой, очень жарко.  
\- Я вас проучу, мистер Мориарти, - он захватывает ремень на пояснице и ворот вествудского костюма, поднимает, душа, врезая швы в промежность, и кидает в сторону скамеек. Джим сам, не понимая что делает, забирается на одну из них, наверное пытаясь встать. Он уже не смеется. Веселье закончилось. Там, за дверью, в темноте бассейна стоит его Шерлок, и это хотя бы он сейчас должен быть на месте рехнувшегося совсем не ручного зверька.

Джон опять берется сзади за ремень и рывком сдирает брюки вместе с дорогим бельем.  
\- Нет! - Джим не хочет продолжения, он хочет метнуть полный ненависти взгляд, но повернуться не получается - ему с силой заворачивают руку за спину, фиксируя на месте. Он слышит тяжелое дыхание и как расстегивается молния. Джон не стал даже расслаблять свой ремень - вынул давно возбужденный член через щель ширинки.   
\- Нет-нет-нет! - Но неприятные пальцы раздвигают зад. Мориарти пытается лягнуть Джона, и тот заламывает его руку еще сильней, толкается внутрь на сухую, обоим больно. Джим кричит, как рыдают дети, срывая голос до хрипоты, пока Джон зло толкается в него. Отвратительно.

Шерлок прислоняется лбом к серой двери раздевалки и пытается понять, что за ней происходит. Его верный друг пытает его врага? 

\- Ты можешь обещать отомстить, но это будешь помнить всегда.  
Джон сжимает основание члена и кончает в себя. Он уже знает, что ему будет неприятно от вида крови на члене.

Крики стихли, слышна только какая-то возня. Шерлок дергает ручку закрытой двери. Джон убил Мориарти? Дверь приоткрывается, в просвете появляется доктор, но Шерлок хочет высмотреть, что же там с его врагом, но ничего не получается.  
\- Там нет других выходов, - говорит Джон без пуховика и взрывчатки. - Тут он меня держал, пока тебя ждали. Делай с этим что хочешь, - он вкладывает в ладонь Холмса брелок.


End file.
